


Laugh, and Love

by fid_gin



Series: The Loved 'verse [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The men alone are filled with enthusiasm."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date: March 26, 2010
> 
> Originally posted for [the tenzo's Very Polite Comment-Fic Porn Meme challenge](http://the-tenzo.livejournal.com/75716.html?thread=1481156#t1481156), for which my assigned comment was that in the above summary, and this is where it took me. Big surprise!

Sometimes it's just about fun.

Hundreds of years of loneliness, the Doctor never imagined so much laughter in his future. They run and they laugh until they are out of breath and falling against a wall for balance, unable to remember what was so hilarious. Rose rolls her eyes at them and walks ahead to the TARDIS, but they stay where they are, hooting and "Ha!"-ing because it's even funnier when she gets exasperated with them like that for acting like little boys instead of mighty Time Lords. Finally their laughter tapers off, and for a moment there is that strange, satisfied silence that comes after a good chuckle.

His double kisses him. It is quick, and sweet, almost bashful - a quick peck of the other man's lips against his own. And another, longer than the first. Another, and now tongues get involved, and this time when the other goes to pull back the Doctor grabs his blue suit lapels and snogs him properly. He doesn't care who sees them, and this city is devastated and empty anyway...destruction and death always follow them it seems, and sometimes you can't do anything but laugh. And love.

Up against the wall again, not for balance this time. The Doctor moves his hips so that their hard-ons are pressed together through thin fabric, thrusts up against the other man's erection as they kiss. It's not enough and there's going to be a mess if this keeps up, so he reaches down and quickly unfastens both sets of trouser clasps and zippers - was there some sort of unspoken understanding when they both went without pants today, or is it just a coincidence? Either way, smooth skin against smooth skin feels almost unbearably wonderful as they each continue to rub against the length of the other.

Still not enough. He licks his palm, circles his long fingers are far as they will go around both their cocks, holding them together, stroking at the same time. The motion of his hand and the slippery friction of skin on skin gets both of them there quickly, and he's not sure if the semen on his stomach moments later is his own or not. It really doesn't matter.

They tuck themselves away and somehow get giggly again at the absurdity of the situation, and what they must look like: winded and sweaty with kiss-swollen lips and mussed hair. The walk the last block back to the TARDIS turns into a race, which he lets the other Doctor win. Just.


End file.
